


First Plane Back

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Plane Back

Steven,

I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want the end of my time here to be the end of us. I don't want there to be an end to what we are, our relationship that can't be described with mere words. 

I still love Liverpool, maybe not in the same way that you do, but how could I? I know, however, that the hardest part of this decision was not leaving the club, as much as I love it.  
It was leaving you, Stevie. It was always you.

I know that being far apart is not something we're used to, but, with time, it'll become normal. We could pretend that it's just a lot of international matches, couldn't we? 

I want you to know, Stevie, that by leaving Liverpool, I'm not leaving you. I could never truly leave you, I'm addicted to you. I hope you understand that.

I need to let you know that nothing will change between us, unless you want it to.

And I promise that, if you ever need me, I'll be on the first plane back.

I love you, Steven.

Xabi x


End file.
